


On the Cheek

by AdieSmed (annelea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/AdieSmed
Summary: Rated Mature to be safe.Pidge has had many kisses.  None of them quite prepared her for this one.





	On the Cheek

Pidge doesn't remember the first time anyone kissed her.  It was probably her mother, like with most babies.

The first kiss she remembers was from her father.  She was maybe six years old at the time and had just learned that boys had "cooties."  Not only that, but her father was a boy, right?  She didn't want to get cooties from her dad, but he had already kissed the top of her head.

Well.  Mom didn't act like having cooties hurt or anything.  Maybe dads didn't have cooties once they became dads?

 

* * *

 

 

Matt always gave her a kiss on the cheek when he hugged her.  He only kissed her when he hugged her, but not with every hug.  These days he was starting to kiss her on the top of the head like their father.  He'd become so clingy since being brought to the Castle, but she didn't much mind.  How could she say anything to him about it when she was just as bad?  She knew, soon enough, they'd have some sort of argument, and wanted to soak up all the affection possible until then.

Who knew that their first argument would be over who got to hug Dad first when he stepped off the shuttle into the hangar?  It didn't matter.  Sam scooped them up with one arm each and peppered kisses on both their heads.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time someone kissed the back of her hand, she didn't know what to do about it.  Allura had dressed her up in the most useless, frilly dress possible.  A formal dance was required after some meeting or other.  All Pidge remembered was Coran was astonished.  He'd knelt down before her, took her hand in his, and kissed the back, telling her how absolutely beautiful she looked.

 

* * *

 

 

Pidge kissed Hunk first.  It shut him up, just the way she'd intended.

His leg was broken, and he was squirming so much that he had to be held down.  Every time Coran tried to get it set, Hunk would resist or squirm so much that it went back out of place before a splint could be applied.  Shiro and Lance were helpless to hold the big guy down, and Allura was busy trying to keep the boat from sinking in the underground river.

She kissed him right on the lips for all of about three seconds.  It was the three seconds the guys needed to finish setting the leg as best they could and splint it up.

"You tricked me!" Hunk accused her when he realized what had happened.

"Would you have liked it more if I had done it?" Shiro offered.

"Hell no!" Hunk's eyes widened as he tried to scoot away.

"Because it was an option, you know," Pidge explained.  "We actually asked each other who should do it while you were yelling and kicking at Coran."

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Lance kissed her, they talked about it first.  They both figured there had to be something to kissing on the lips that was different from the cheek or anything else.  Other than the time she'd tricked hunk, none of them had really had the kind of relationship that would be conductive to kissing more intimately.

"I mean... we gotta practice, right?" Lance questioned nervously.  "We need to practice.  That way, when we do find someone we want to be with like that, we're not sloppy and stupid, right?"

"Right..." she thought for a moment.  "I mean... we can't be together like that ever.  It might get in the way of things on the team, but... we can practice.  For the sake of our future people."

It was wet, sloppy, and very unrefined.  But they kept at it over a few months.  Every so often, they would slip away and find time to practice kissing, experimenting with different angles and ways until they found the right way for each of them.

After that first real flare of heat between them, the first time kissing brought up more than a light blush, they called it quits.

 

* * *

 

 

The first and only time Allura kissed Pidge, she was feverish and thought Pidge was her father.

Everyone was busy with something, and Pidge wouldn't have known something was wrong at all with Allura if she hadn't gotten thirsty.  She found Allura on the floor, flushed with a fever and muttering nonsensical things.

All she could do was sit down and cradle Allura's head in her lap.  She wasn't strong enough to carry the other woman anywhere safer.  Eventually, the mice caught up, then split in different directions to find more help.

Shiro helped get her to her bed, and Pidge elected to stay behind and help Allura break the fever.

As she was wiping away some sweat on Allura's forehead, Allura reached out and caught her hand, bringing it to her mouth for a quick kiss.

"Thank you, Father.  I love you."

Pidge didn't have the heart to correct her.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time Shiro kissed her, it was technically her move on him.

They had chosen to check out some of the old temple ruins where Green was hiding when they first came to her.  The jungle was exceptionally hot and humid that afternoon as they walked along the river, causing layers of clothing to be shed.  Eventually, they just decided to ditch their shoes, socks, everything except underwear, and go for a swim.

Finding her first real opportunity in all the years, Pidge decided now was the time to test a theory.  Was he ticklish on his hips?  Everyone had tried just about every place possible with increasing proximity to certain off limits places.  She was going to get the closest yet.

He didn't seem aware of her intent at all, more intent on rinsing the sweat out of his hair.  He caught her movement just as she reached out and turned to face her.  That's when she grabbed a hand full of... not hip.  Nineteen years old and she was getting her first feel of a dick.  Not just any dick.  It was the rather erect dick of her team leader, several years her senior.

Both were embarrassed.  He froze, blush redder than the Red Lion.  How was she supposed to know he'd walked away from her to hide this?  She was his subordinate, and he believed she was still seeing Lance.  It didn't matter that she'd grown up and filled out a lot.  It didn't matter that he found her attractive.  He needed to keep that distance.

"I'm sorry..." he started.

She shut him up, somehow thinking that kissing him would help in some way.  All she could think was that she didn't want to hear his voice like that.  It sounded too good.  If kissing Hunk could shut him up, maybe kissing Shiro would do the same thing.

Instead, they ended up pressed against each other, kissing for at least two more minutes before pushing away.  They practically ran out of the water, threw on clothes over wet, aroused bodies, and didn't touch again the rest of the week, not even to help each other.

* * *

 

 

Pidge woke up slowly to the feeling of lips on her shoulder trailing up her neck and to her jaw.  A hot body was pressed against her back, and warm hand rested on her hip.  He wasn't supposed to be here.  Not this late in the morning.

"Keith," she turned to ask him what he was doing, but he captured her bottom lip between his teeth, nipping a little before turning it into a hard, hot kiss and pressing his body more firmly against hers.  She finally got him pushed back a little again and was able to speak.  "You'll be late."

"Change of plans.  I told them I need to stay with my mate.  They understood and have now made me the official liaison of the Blade to the Voltron Coalition for the next five years."

"We see each other a lot as it is.  Why did you say that?"

He didn't answer in words.  He lowered his head to her lower stomach and kissed gently a couple times, staring at her knowingly, not moving.

"Keith?"

"You can't hide it forever, you know," he smirked at her.  "I know.  I want to be here for you... for both of you."

She didn't intend on telling him until the next time they saw one another.  How did he find out?  None of the others knew yet.

Keith read the confusion on her face and laughed gently, still caressing just below her navel.  "I had your brother set something up to alert me of any changes to your biology the pods caught.  I wanted to know if anything ever happened to you, so, if we were apart, I could come to you quickly.  I receive a transmission each time you use it.  It's sent out before you can delete anything from the logs."

"So... you care that much about me?"

"Of course I do."

"Kiss me again."

"Of course I will."


End file.
